Declaring War
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: "Natsu, come here. I want to talk to you." Erza said coldly as she stood in front of the storage room. Rated M for sexual content, Wrote this mostly to see if I could so it may be a bit rough around the edges. I don't own Fairy Tail, all of it belongs to Hiro Mashima.


"Erza, what are you doing?!" Natsu asked startled as Erza thrust him against the shelf in the storage room. "What if someone-"

"Shut up." She covered his mouth and moved closer to him, sniffing his body as it stood drenched in sweat. She had been waiting for him all day, and the anticipation was driving her wild. She thought it was unfair for him to go on a mission without checking on her first, it angered her, and she was aiming to make him pay for his thoughtlessness.

"Erza, I just finished a mission. I'm still all sweaty." Natsu said nervously as Erza moved her lips to his ear. The coldness of her armor as it touched him made Salamander tingle.

"I know," she whispered softly as she took his vest off exposing his torso. She began to slowly lick the sweat off of his chest. Natsu shivered, while his salty taste made Erza slowly quake with ecstasy. "Did you think I would just let you come back here without facing consequences Natsu?" She began to lick around his nipple until it became erect.

Natsu's face began turning red, "Erza-"she placed her lips on his, shutting him up. Their tongues melded, slowly but surely moving around as if they were fighting for territory.

Refusing to re-quip, Erza began to remove her armor on her own slowly taking off her gauntlets and undoing her breastplate, to her surprise Natsu had already began to undo it for her as he ran his fingers through her scarlet red hair, which was how she got her last name.

Erza moved her head back, taking his bottom lip with her, letting it go as their saliva connected and dripped to the ground below them. She smiled lustfully at him. "I thought you were fighting me."

Natsu smirked, "Well you were being so aggressive, I couldn't resist." He took off her breast plate and blew a small spark of fire onto her shirt, burning it away, dissipating when her shirt was completely gone.

She bit her lower lip and grabbed his scarf, pulling him closer to her "Shut up." They resumed kissing, moving from the rocky shelf to the wall in the back of the room with Erza tearing off Natsu's scarf and throwing across the room. Natsu turned things around and thrust Erza against the wall, placing his body against hers.

Her body began to quiver as Natsu's warm breath moved up and down her neck, his mouth moving towards her earlobe. He slowly placed his teeth on it and began to nibble. Erza felt a shock rush through her body and she began to moan.

Natsu had only just begun as he moved his hand up her smooth, soft stomach until he reached her breasts. He grabbed them with a firm grip and began to move them around, playing with them.

Erza began to protest, "Natsu," she could barely speak because of the pleasure, "You know touching there is un…fair." Natsu continued unabated as he whispered in her ear.

"You started it, besides I haven't even taken them out yet." He began to kiss her neck as Erza became lightheaded.

She moved to stop his hand, but Natsu quickly grabbed it and placing her left arm behind her, binding it tightly while the fingers of his right hand slowly interlocked with Erza's other rouge arm, holding it against the wall. The pain felt so good. He then undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. He looked at her exposed breasts for a moment, causing Erza to give him a slightly irritated look.

"You know I hate it when you stare at them." her face red.

"I can't help it, I just like to look at them." Natsu smirked as he moved his hand under them, their size was enough to cover Natsu's entire palm. They were soft, supple, & smooth; bouncing as he moved his hand up and down underneath them. The warmth of his hands on her body made Erza's knees shake.

Natsu moved his mouth closer to her nipples and breathed on them sensually, the sensation making the mighty wizard quake in her boots. He opened his mouth and tongue slowly slithered out, until the tip had touched her bare nipple. He moved his tongue around until it had become erect, he then went in for the kill.

He placed his teeth on it, sending another surge of electricity through Titania's body. She could feel her panties becoming moist as Natsu continued his attack on her. "Natsu…please." Her voice quaking, "Please stop teasing me."

Natsu looked at her with a smug look, "What's wrong? Has the mighty Titania been conquered?" Just as he said these words, Natsu found himself spinning around, hitting the ground with a large thud. He looked up to see Erza standing over him, a determined look in her eye as she bent down towards his pants.

She slowly pulled them off until he was completely naked, she took off her skirt, her body now fully exposed save for her scarlet panties and black boots. Natsu's brash attitude was now replaced by a look of fear, he knew how Erza was when she took control. Erza then held his cock firmly in her hands. As she slowly began to stroke it, Natsu could only lie there as she took control.

She moved her nose close to it and sniffed it, the smell of his cock made her even wetter. She had been waiting for this all day, and she could no longer hold back. "Don't get overconfident Natsu." She said lustfully as she continued to stroke him, "You are 100 years too early to be able to tame me." She smirked, licking her lips in anticipation as she moved her mouth towards him. Licking the tip before letting glide inside her mouth.

Natsu let out a groan of ecstasy as he felt the warmth of Erza's mouth around him. Her mouth moving up and down, her tongue continuing to lick him as she stroked. She finally stopped and moved forward, her hand still gripping his cock. She looked into his eyes triumphantly.

"Now apologize for teasing me earlier." Her hand still moving up and down his throbbing piece. Natsu tried to fight, but the pleasure was too much for him to bear. He still managed to protest, "No." he let out weakly.

Erza smirked at him, "Fine, have it your way." She moved down and once again placed her mouth on her toy. As she continued to cover it in saliva, she moved her free hand into her panties. She then placed two of her fingers into her wet hole, letting the pleasure wash over her as she satisfied both herself and the dragon slayer.

When she had done all she could with her mouth, she slid her undergarments off and stood atop Natsu once more, slowly placing his cock inside her. Natsu once again moaned as he felt himself going inside of Erza.

"I told you to apologize." She said, her voice slowly quaking from sheer pleasure. She began to move her hips to and fro as she rode him like a knight should her steed. Each motion felt like flowing water as Natsu placed his hands on her hips. Erza bent forward, arching her back and placing her hands on the ground next to Natsu's head to brace herself.

As she continued to move, Natsu could see her breasts moving above him, swaying back and forth like metronome. Unable to restrain himself her began to play with them. Nibbling each nipple, giving both breasts the attention he thought they deserved. Pinching the right while sucking on the left, switching every so often.

"Ah!" Erza's pleasurable shriek echoed throughout the room where the two waged "war". She looked down at Natsu, "No Natsu…stop…" she tried to protest but the tandem attack of Natsu inside of her along with him playing with her breasts made her feel too good.

Erza continued to move her hips and widened her eyes in surprise when Natsu sat up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his, also draping her arms over his shoulders as he stood up, her fingers running through his bright pink hair.

He walked back to the wall, placing her body against it. The ice cold sensation made her shiver, as she felt herself form around him. Natsu began to move in full force, and it drove Erza wild; her moans and gasps of ecstasy echoed throughout the storage room. She had never felt Natsu move like this before, the rush, the pleasure, the pain, she couldn't live without it, without him.

Natsu firmly grabbed her ass, squeezing between his palms as he moved them back to the floor; this time Erza was on her knees, Natsu kneeling behind her. He pulled on her long red hair and whispered in her ear, "Now what was that about an apology?"

Erza could feel her body reaching its breaking point, but even on her hands and knees she refused to relent. "What did I tell you about teasing me?" Natsu smirked and began to move furiously, thrusting in and out as his pelvis continually hit against her butt.

The pulling of her hair forced Erza to look straight ahead of her as her arms began to give out.

SMACK!

Erza gasped in absolute pleasure as Natsu suddenly smacked her ass. She but her lower lip as the pain surged through her body, he knees grew weak.

SMACK! SMACK!

Two more times he struck her, and two more times she moaned. She had no idea Natsu could get the aggressive, and she loved every minute of it. Natsu continued to thrust from behind as he pulled her hair, and smacked her bottom once more making a print on her.

SMACK!

The last hit was so powerful that she sat all the way up until her back against Natsu's chest as he continued to move. She extended her arms behind her, wrapping them around Natsu's neck as he placed both of his hands under her breasts.

Her moaning increasing as the sweat continued to fall from their bodies. Natsu lightly bit the side of Erza's neck, and tightened his lips on hier neck as if he was sucking out her very soul. Her body began to go numb as she managed to utter one last sentence before being overtaken.

"Natsu…I want you on top of me." She groaned in between strokes.

Natsu complied and lied her on her back on the ground. He then hovered over her, but before going inside he placed his fingers in her. Erza moaned louder as Natsu moved his fingers inside of her. He then moved his head down and began to lick her juices as they seeped out.

Erza could hardly think straight as she gripped Natsu's hair tightly as if her life depended on it. She arched her back, moving her body up and down as if to shake him off, but Natsu followed without missing a beat. Erza bit her lower lip until it bled, "Natsu...please." she begged, but he wasn't done yet. Puckering his lips, her blew a small warm flame towards Erza's opening.

"Ahhh!" Erza's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the flame sure through her body. Natsu had never done anything like that before, her head was completely empty only being filled with thoughts of him as she came back to Earth. She couldn't take it anymore, "Natsu...put it in me...now. Please, I can't wait anymore." she pleaded with him, her body dripping with sweat and her voice quaking.

Natsu complied and inserted himself into Erza once again. This time he moved slower so she could feel every inch of him. He bent over until his chest was touching her breasts. She moved her arms up his, feeling his guild tattoo before wrapping her arms around his neck once more; wrapping her legs around him as he continued to move.

They looked lovingly into each other's eyes as Natsu began to move faster. Each thrust was like a shot or adrenaline to Erza, causing her heart to race and her toes to curl. She could feel herself losing her mind, her body began to go numb, she was losing herself inside of him, and she couldn't be happier.

They kissed again as Natsu moved even faster. They could feel their bodies reaching their limit. Natsu felt Erza scratching his back and the pain made pleasure that much more satisfying. Erza felt a shock in her body and she knew what was coming, Natsu felt it too. They started to become lightheaded as their bodies grew numb.

"Erza," Natsu let out as his body started to quake.

Erza could barely speak but she managed to utter a few words, "Natsu, please. Inside me."

Even though her words were scrambled he still knew what she meant. As they reached Orgasm, Erza let out a yell of such pure ecstasy that it could be felt everywhere. Her voice reached a pitch so high that it was foreign to even her. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure overtake her as Natsu released inside of her.

After a few minutes, they looked at one another and kissed passionately.

"I missed you so much." Erza said softly

"I missed you too." Natsu said back with his usual goofy smile. "You know you're sexier when your voice gets that high."

"Shut up."

They kissed on more time.

…

A few more minutes passed and the two put their clothes on so they could exit the room. Natsu walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob, turning it until the locks clicked. Erza slowly moved towards him, still having trouble walking.

"I hope no one heard us." Natsu said smiling nervously.

As he opened the door he heard a voice on the other side.

"Crap!"

Natsu looked down at the ground to see Loke holding a glass in his hand. Natsu & Erza had confused looks on their face as they looked up to see the whole guild staring at them as the two exited the door way, all of their faces bright red.

Lucy was speechless, Gray tried to find the words to say but nothing came out as he stared at the two with his mouth agape, while Juvia's face was face was also red but she also turned to look at Gray lustfully as if she was forming ideas.

"I had no idea Erza could scream like that." Wakaba commented.

Macao stood next to him and nodded, "Me either."

Levy was looking around nervously hoping she wouldn't be noticed and she hid behind Gajeel who also had a stunned look on his face.

"That…that was pretty…uh…manly Natsu." Elfman commented flustered.

"Agreed." Evergreen added as she held on to Elfman's arm astonished.

Cana sat a table covering Wendy's ears as the young girl covered her mouth in shock.

Mira however looked at the pair mischievously, with a hint of lust in her eye. "Wow you two."

As their friends continued to stare in awe, Natsu & Erza looked at each other once more, giving each other warm smiles.

…

* * *

**Well my first ever smut fic. Most likely be my last as well lol mostly wrote it to see if i could. Let me know what you guys think :)**


End file.
